Friends, not Foes
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: Ron warned Rose about the Malfoy family, but Hermione always cut him off and told her to judge the Malfoy's off her own experiences with them, not by her dad's. So when Rose seems to find a good friend in Scorpius Malfoy, she makes her own decision. Now, it's their 7th year and feelings besides their normal friendship are brewing between them. What drama will unfold this year?
1. King's Cross

**Friends, Not Foes**

**(A/N: This is not mine, but the amazing J.K. Rowling's. The only thing I do own is the plot of this story, somewhat.)**

Chapter 1 - King's Cross

Rose Weasely was excited; she was finally going to go to Hogwarts! She bounced up and down in her seat on the way to the station in the back of the car Mum insisted they own, and that she drive. Her little brother, Hugo, seemed annoyed by her excitement, which was not unusual because he'd been grumpy all summer over her going to Hogwarts and having to wait a year more till he and Lily could go. So he did what Hugo did best, snapped at his sister, "Oh will you quit bouncing up and down like a rabbit! You're shaking the entire car!"

Rose turned and scowled at her brother, her bushy red hair, the color typical for the Weasely family, the bushiness similar to that of her mother's at her age, seemed to flame around her head, "Will you stop taking your misery at not being able to go to Hogwarts for another year out on me? Just because you're upset, doesn't mean you have to make everyone else feel the same as you."

Unlucky for Hermione and Ron, their explosive tempers transferred onto their children. This shoed when Hugo narrowed his eyes at his older sister, "Well you don't need to brag about going! 'Oh, I'm Rose, I'm going to be a Ravenclaw and a Prefect, and Head Girl and I'm going to get straight O's and As many OWLs and NEWTs as one can get, more even than Mum!' It's annoying!"

Rose growled at her brother, but didn't have the chance to retort before Hermione carried from the front seat, "You two stop fighting or I'll let your father go into a rant about how the Malfoy family is no good again!"

The two children winced, Ron had already tried to give that speech to them twice today alone, and seemingly hundreds of times since Rose had gotten her Hogwarts letter. They moodily grumbled their apologizes to their mother while Ron whined to his wife about not being allowed to 'educate his children on the Death Eater scum'. His whining ended soon after Hermione threatened to ban him to the couch for a week, and then he joined his children in sulky silence. Rose could practically see her mother's eyes rolling, and hear her mother's voice saying that Ron was just as much of a child as their children sometimes.

* * *

Finally, they got to King's Cross. The family of 4 made their way to the Potter's, Rose grinning when she saw her favorite cousin, Albus. Albus, who looked like a miniature version of his father, looked pale, like he was sick. Rose supposed he was nervous about the sorting. Either that or of what James would do to him once he was out of the reach of their mother. Her Uncle Harry might be the savior of the Wizarding world, but her Aunt Ginny and her bat-boogey hexes were a million times more frightening. She saw her Uncle Harry nod to somebody out of her eyesight and turned to follow his gaze.

It fell on a man with pale blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, who nodded back. Her gaze also fell on a boy who looked much like his father, but his hair was closer to blonde than white. This must be the Malfoy family, the man must be Draco Malfoy, the man her dad had fought with so often in school, while the boy who was around her and Al's age must be his son, Scorpius. He must have felt her gaze on him because he looked straight at her. He didn't seem to be as evil as her dad insisted he was, nor did his father, so she sent a wide smile his wide, watching happily as he sent a startled and shy smile back.

Her father got closer to her as he looked at the Malfoy's. "You see that boy over there, Rose? He's a Malfoy, I'm sure he'll be an evil git Slytherin just like his father. Beat him at every test and don't let him insult you. Don't do anything to him that will get you in detention, though, most of mine and Harry's had to do with Malfoy."

Rose wasn't going to listen to her dad about the youngest Malfoy until he had proved to be as much of a git as her father thought he would be, but she nodded anyway. She didn't see the point of starting an argument about it in the middle of the platform; there would be time for that over Christmas Break probably.

The train whistle sounded, signaling that it was time for the students to get on the train and head for Hogwarts and Rose hurried of with Albus to find a compartment, waving her farewell to all of the Weasely family that was at the platform and disappeared onto the train, her hand clutching around Albus's wrist, dragging him along with her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had noticed Ronald Weasely talking to a red-headed and bushy haired girl his son's age, who was obviously his and Hermione Granger, Weasely now he supposed, child. Doubtlessly he was telling the girl horrible things he had done in school to get her to dislike his son, the Weasely-Malfoy rivalry continuing, though he rather it not. He sighed before crouching down to be at his son's eye level. "Scorp", he said softly, to get the attention of his son, "Do you see the girl over there surrounded by redheads and with bushy hair?"

Scorpius nodded to his father, "Yeah, she smiled at me a minute ago. What about her?"

Draco blinked, shocked. The girl had smiled at his son? Did she know who he was when she did? It was a possibility, though even if she did, he still would warn his son, "She's a Weasely, her father was Harry Potter's best friend Ronald Weasely. You know from my stories of school that he hates me just because I was a Slytherin and because I'm a Malfoy. He is doubtlessly going to try to get his daughter to hate you as he hated me, so try to watch out for her, don't give her any reason to dislike you, ok?"

He nodded, showing he understood, "Of course, Dad. I won't do anything stupid."

Draco smiled and hugged his son lightly, "Good boy, now the train's about to leave, go and get on." As if to prove him right, the train whistle blew. Draco watched as his son ran on the train, waving goodbye to him once more for disappearing through the door.

Draco prayed that Weasely and Granger's daughter was more rational like her mother, rather than rash and judgmental like her father. If she was like her father, his son was going to have a rough few years ahead of him.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2 - Sorting

Rose and Albus had found a empty compartment and were sitting down when the door opened and a blonde head peeked in, "All the compartments are full, can I sit here?" It was Scorpius.

Rose nodded, after looking at Albus, who was too pale with fear to care, "Sure. Hey, you're the Malfoy boy, right?"

Rose barely saw the wince he made, "Yeah, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And you two are? I think you're a Weasely and a Potter, but I'm not sure."

Rose grinned, "I'm Rose Weasely, and Mr. Shaky over there is Albus Severus."

Albus broke out of his funk long enough to mutter, "Don't use my middle name.", before falling back into it.

Scorpius looked shocked as he took the seat opposite the cousins, "Severus? As in Severus Snape?"

Albus snapped out of it again and nodded, "Dad said that even though he was a Slytherin, he was a good guy and the bravest man he ever knew."

Slowly, Scorpius began to smile and the three began to talk excitedly throughout the train ride, about anything and everything. Such was the ease of three 11-year-olds making friends.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, the three friends were all in their robes, excited and also nervous to get sorted into their houses. Scorpius reasoned that he would probably be a Slytherin like all Malfoy's had been, Rose was debating between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor being her house, while Albus didn't have any clue, which scared him to death.

They exited the train together, and followed the shouts calling for first years coming from a large man, well half-giant. It was Hagrid, "'Ello, Rose, Albus. Who's your new friend", Hagrid squinted down at Scorpius, "He has the look of a Malfoy."

Scorpius chose to speak up here, "I am a Malfoy, Scorpius Malofy. Is it true my father was nearly killed by a hippogriff in your class? He always moans about it, but my mom tells me he's just being dramatic, that it was only really a scratch. My mom is usually right about things like that."

Hagrid gave a big, booming laugh, and grinned at Scorpius, "I like you, young Malfoy. Your mother is right on this one, he tried to 'ave the animal killed when he was the one who didn't listen to my instructions and disrespected the animal. But, you'll learn all about them third year. Now get into a bout, they're about to leave."

Hagrid was right, they were about to leave. The three scrambled into a empty boat and sat just as the magic jerked at the boats to take them across the lake. Soon they reached the shore and were ushered to the front doors of the Great Hall, where they met Neville, Professor Longbottom at school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", greeted Neville, "Soon we will enter the Great Hall, where you all will be eating meals for the rest of your school careers, and will be sorted into one of the grand four houses. Each house has it's good history, as well as it's bad. Slytherin is famous for being the most, and only, evil house because Voldemort and most of his death eaters were sorted there, and that Gryffindor is the house of hero,s and only good comes from there. I am going to inform you that that is false. Slytherin produced some good wizards, Severus Snape, who spied on Voldemort for Dumbledore, and Slughorn, a potions master of good skill that recently retired. On the other hand, Gryffindor has produced their share of dark wizards, the man that betrayed Lily and James Potter, Harry Potter's parents, not his children, of course", at that he gave a smile to Albus, who smiled back at the family friend, "Peter Pettigrew, also known at Wormtail. He was a Gryffindor and the vilest one I've had the displeasure of knowing. " Neville smiled kindly out among the students, "Well, lets get going into the hall. The ceiling will amaze you once you get in there."

Neville wasn't kidding; the three had all heard stories of the amazing sight the sky on the ceiling was from their parents, but no words could describe the actual sight. Tonight it was clear, so you could see the pinpoints of millions of stars along with half of the moon across the inky black sky. At the front of the hall sat the famous Sorting Hat. As soon as all the first years enetered the Hall it burst into song.

The 4 Founders charmed me to do their bidding

_To sort you into the houses you belong in_

_But, remember that we are one_

_Even with the separation_

_Gryffindor wished for those who were brave to the core_

_He liked to go on adventures_

_Helping destroy things for those in need_

_And wanted to teach those like him_

_Slytherin wished for those who were sly and cunning like he_

_Coming up with defense and attack options to protect the castle_

_He was the one who talked people into getting students to the school in the group_

_And wished to teach those with the same skills_

_Ravenclaw treasured intelligence in her students above everything else_

_Where sheer brain power was needed, you would find her_

_She created spells and potions to teach_

_And wished her students to be just as successful as she._

_Hufflepuff taught all the rest_

_She was the one to care for the grieving and ill_

_And taught her students that kindness and hard work is the best qualities of all_

_She loved them all and never wished to discriminate._

_Just because you have some of these qualities_

_Doesn't make you better or less than the rest_

_So put me on your head _

_and I will tell you where you belong_

The hall burst out in cheers and the list of people to go up and get sorted began. Several students were called up to be sorted. 10 had sorted, 2 to Hufflepuff, 3 for Ravenclaw, 2 for Gryffindor, and three for Slytherin before on of their names was called. "Scorpius Malfoy", called out Neville.

Whispers broke put around the hall as he neared the stool for sorting, each step he took made him feel more nervous, hear more of the unkind words of the others. After seemingly forever, he reach the stool and sat on it, and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat spoke into his mind as soon as it was placed, "_Hmm, another Malfoy. You don't seem like the others I've all sorted though, you aren't as self-centered, or as intent on blood purity. You even have some of the bravery of a Gryffindor, making friends with the Potter boy and Weasely girl after your father warned you they might not be kind to you. But, you still fit the qualities of a… _SLYTHEIRN", the last word was shouted aloud and Scorpius could hear the cheers coming from the table and the polite clapping from the other as he stood on shaking legs and walked over to the table, sitting with the other recently sorted first years, who immediately introduced themselves to him eagerly, the girls probably having dreams of a perfect pureblood marriage with him already in their heads.

He simply gave them a polite smile before turning his attention back to the sorting, watching as Albus went to get sorted. Almost as soon as the hat touched his head it cried out, "Gryffindor!", and he watched as his new friend sat among his grinning family members who were all patting him on the back and saying that they knew he would be with them in Gryffindor, despite his fears to the contrary.

* * *

After a few more minutes of sorting others, it came to be Rose's turn. The hat touched her head and she heard it in her mind, like Scorpius had. "_Ah, another Weasely. But you are also the daughter of Hermione Granger, who I almost put in Ravenclaw her first year. You follow after her more than your Weasely ancestors, though you do have a great deal of Gryffindor courage. However, your brains outweigh it, so it'll have to be.. _RAVENCLAW!"

She heard the roar coming from the normally quiet Ravenclaws as she stood and made her way to their table, sitting next to a friendly looking girl who introduced herself as Alaine. They began discussing different books they had read to prepare for this year and almost instantly became friends.

It seemed to her that she, Albus, and her two new friends were going to have a wonderful 7 years at Hogwarts, and that made her hopeful.


	3. 7th Year Begins

**(A/N: Skipping to 7th year now! Hope you're enjoying it. Reviews make a writer's world go 'round!)**

Chapter 3 - 7th year begins

Rose Weasely stood with her parents and 16-year-old brother, Hugo, at the platform. She looked out over the crowd searching for her friends, well, for Scorpius. Albus and Alaine would probably be on the train already, snogging in an empty compartment. While her eyes were looking around in front of her for her friend, he seemed to have snuck up on her as she felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up.

She shrieked and turned in her friends arms to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting, "Scorp! How have you been? You haven't wrote to me for the last few weeks."

The grinning blonde put her back on her feet, possibly because he saw Ron's face get as red as his hair, "I've been good, buzy though, that's why I didn't write." Rose nodded in understanding to her friend.

In the past few years her friend had grown a good 5 inches taller than her and the gray eyes he had in first year had brightened to a light, but striking, blue. He had gotten broad shoulders and being a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team had benefited him, as his arms were toned and layered lightly with strong muscles. His blonde hair hung just slightly in his face.

All together the look, as well as the amount of money in his family's bank account, had attached many a Hogwarts girl to him since their forth year. He had dated a very few of them, though, the ones like liked him for himself, not for his money. He didn't take advantage of the girls who tried to cling to him, though. He was a perfect gentleman to them, but they usually broke up with him because of getting jealous of the amount of time he spent with Rose. Even though it hurt him deeply each time, he still stayed close friends with her, claiming that if a girl wanted him, they had to accept that Rose was his best friend and that lot of his free time was spent with her.

But, now Rose was curious about what had kept her friend so busy he didn't have time to write her, he always had made time in the years before, "Busy with what?", she questioned.

Scorp shrugged and whispered into her ear, "Later, ok? Too many people with loud ears here."

Rose nodded, patient despite her curiosity. She quickly said her goodbyes to her family and went to find a compartment with Scorpius.

It didn't take long to find where, as Rose has known, Albus and Alaine had been kissing. Before they opened the door, Rose knocked on the glass of the door with a raised brow. The couple broke apart with sheepish smiles and they entered the compartment.

Nearly as soon as the door shut behind them and her and the blonde sat, she jumped into the question she had asked earlier, "Now will you tell me what had you so busy you couldn't write, Scorpius Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes at her before silencing the compartment so nosy people outside couldn't hear them, "Well.", he began, "You guys know I have wanted to become an animagus ever since you guys told me the story of the Marauders, right?"

The other 3 nodded, when Albus and Rose told him the stories of how the Marauders had became animagus to help Remus with his 'furry little problem' he had declared that one day the four of them would be animagus like them, well, like 3 of them.

Scorpius continued, "Well, I spent the last few weeks of summer pulling every string at my disposal to get permission for us to study to be animagus. And it worked! We are all going to be studying to become one on Sundays with McGonagall."

The other three's jaws dropped in shock before Rose threw herself at Scorpius excitedly, hugging him, "Oh my god, you are amazing Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius felt a little flutter in his chest, but he pushed it aside to think about later as he grinned at Rose, hugging her back, "Amazing may be stretching it a little, Rose. I'm a Malfoy and we always get what we want.", he puffed out his chest a little at that.

Rose laughed and swatted at his chest as she pulled away from the hug, a bit reluctantly, "Don't be the arrogant git my father refuses to see you aren't."

Scorpius rubbed at the spot where Rose had hit him, pouting childishly, "Ow, that hurt woman!"

Albus, who seemed to have been forgotten, spoke up from the bench across from them, "If you guys are done flirting, I'd like to talk about what kind of animals we might turn in to."

Both blushed and denied flirting so much that it sent Albus and Alaine into a fit of laughter before everything calmed down enough to start discussing. By this point Rose had moved to sit next to Scorpius, "Well, the animal is suppose to reflex your inner personality. I don't know what I'd be, but I think Al would be a dog, loyal and recklessly stupid at times."

Albus stuck his tongue out at his cousin childishly, "I disagree with the 'recklessly stupid', but a dog does seem to fit me. I'd think Rose and Alaine would be some kind of bird, tons of birds are pretty intelligent."

Rose and Alaine both shook their heads, but it was Alaine that spoke up, "I'm afraid of heights, and Rose loves quidditch, but other than that she isn't too fond of them either."

Rose nodded her agreement with that statement before turning to Scorpius, "What do you think you'd be, Scorp?"

The Slytherin shrugged, "I'm not sure. I hope not a ferret, it'd give Dad a heart attack."

The entire compartment broke out into laughter again. Of course Ron had told Rose and Albus that story, who in turn had told it to their friends. In a joke on his dad, Scorpius had sent a letter to his dad about possibly getting a ferret as a pet. The Howler that Scorpius had gotten back was well worth the laugh he and his friends had gotten out of sending the letter, and the calmer answer they had gotten from Draco the next day.

It had even gotten Ron to like Scorpius, even if it was for only a short while. Draco had also sent Ron a letter, politely worded and asking him to inform his daughter and nephew to please not tell the embarrassing stories about him to Scorpius because his son would never respect him if he heard of the things that happened to him during school.

All to soon, the train pulled up at Hogwarts and the friends had to go their separate ways once they reached the Great Hall, to go to their separate tables. They were excited though, because the next day would be a Sunday and they would go to McGonagall for their first lesson on becoming animagus.


	4. Lesson Number One

Chapter 4 - Lesson number 1

Rose was excited. She was standing with her friends in front of the gargoyle leading up to the Headmistress's, Professor McGonagall's rooms, and about to start their first lesson on how to become animagus. Scorpius had the password and told it to the gargoyle, "Voldemort's dead", and it moved to reveal the stairs upwards into her office.

The four made their way up the spiral staircase and found the door at the top open, and walked in to see the Headmistress, who had aged in the two decades since their parents were in school, standing in front of her deck with her hair in its normal severe bun looking at them with a very out-of-place, almost frightening, smile on her face. "Well", McGonagall stated, still smiling, "You four would like to become Animagus.

Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Alaine nodded eagerly and Albus said, "I want to feel closer to my grandpa, Teddy's dad, and dad's godfather. This is as close as I can get, I think, 4 friends studying to be animagus.

McGonagall nodded her understanding, "Well, I think we can reach that. You are all very talented students, with powerful magic. I'm sure you have what it takes to transform into your animal form." Grins broke out among them, but were dimmed as she continued, "But, it will take hard work and add to your already difficult N.E.W.T year work load. Do you think you can manage this?"

Yes's were muttered all around and McGonagall smiled again, "Then," she stated, "We have work to do."

They were all given several books on the topic of animagus, before McGonagall started out on telling them on how they could look within themselves and find their inner animals with practice. Only after they could find this with ease would they begin practicing the spell. They would meet in the room every other week, on Saturdays that didn't have Hogsmeade weekends, unless on a particular weekend the friends all chose not to go. On those weeks, the lesson would be the weekend after.

The friends left the Headmistress's office tired and sagging under of the burden of their new books, but with happy grins and bright eyes as they chatted about the lesson joyfully. They headed to Ravenclaw Tower first, to drop off the girls. Ablus gave Alaine a kiss goodnight, with Scorpius and Rose teasing them to get a room, and Rose hugged her best friend goodbye and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The boys went their separate ways after leaving Ravenclaw Tower and each of the four fell asleep with smiles and thoughts about the lesson buzzing around their minds long after they fell asleep.


	5. Classes Begin

Chapter 5 - Class Begins

The next day was Monday, which meant N.E.W.T level classes would begin. This meant one thing: homework, and lots of it.

Rose walked downstairs to the Great Hall that morning, dragging a tired and grumpy Alaine behind her.

"How are you so cheerful in the moaning?" the Ravenclaw groaned, "It's inhuman!"

Rose grinned at her pouting friend, "I actually get some _sleep_, that's why. Besides, if I didn't wake you up this early, you wouldn't get to spend time with my lovely cousin before classes begin."

That perked the brunette Ravenclaw up, and now it was her dragging a laughing Rose towards the Great Hall. "We have to eat quickly!" she chirped, "I'm sure you want to see Scorpius as much as I want to see Albus."

Rose rolled her eyes, still laughing at her friend's quick mood change when her boyfriend was mentioned, "No one could ever want to see anyone as much as you do my favorite cousin. Except maybe he wanting to see you, he's already at his table."

Alaine, of course, had to look over, and just as Rose had said, the raven haired Gryffindor was eating breakfast, much more awake looking than herself. Rose watched, amused, as a huge grin stretched across her friend's face.

Rose had to check Slytherin's table now that Scorpius had been mentioned. To her surprise, he was seated there already. He usually slept in fairly late; she reasoned that it probably had to do with the excitement from their lesson the day before.

After they had all finished breakfast, each of Head of House left the staff table and went down the give the students their schedules for the year. Neville passed out the Gryffindors, the DADA teacher, Professor Elaine Harrison passes out the Ravenclaws, Professor Shaun Wilkinson gave out the Slytherins, and Professor Tala Dixon spread the Hufflepuffs.

Rose checked her schedule; she and Alaine had Potions with the Slytherins, DADA with Gryffindor, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Ancient Runes didn't have house lines, but she knew Scorpius and Alaine were going to be in that class with her, Charms with Slytherin, and Transfiguration with Gryffindor. She wasn't taking as many classes as her mother had, knowing her difficulty balancing all the work when she retook her seventh year.

* * *

First class was Ancient Runes and she and Alaine went to the entrance to the Great Hall after they had finished eating to wait for Scorpius, and so Alaine could give Albus a kiss before classes began. It only took a minute for the boys to join them and Rose and Scorpius began walking towards class, talking excitedly about all they had learned the day before from the Headmistress while Alaine and Albus shared their goodbyes. It didn't take long, and she quickly caught up to them and joined in in their excited conversation.

Ancient Runes passed quickly and then it was Potions time, Double Potions to be exact, and as the three shared the class, they walked down together, chattering about the class they had just been in, it was a review of the year before, to ease them back into the class, so they had finished it with ease.

Potions passed in a similar manner, a reminder of the year before, and then it was lunch. When They got to the Great Hall, Rose went to give her blonde friend a friendly kiss on the cheek goodbye, as well as a hug, but he turned his head last moment, and instead of his cheek, the kiss landed at the corner of his lips.

They both froze with shock as a feeling of electricity the like they had never before felt passed between them. Rose quickly pulled back, muttering an apology, which Scorpius accepted with a dazed nod of his head and they quickly went to their separate tables for lunch.

The rest of the day was spent by both in a dazed blur, not really aware of what was going on in the rest of their classes, but still completing the tasks, just not with their usual ease.

* * *

As she fell asleep that night, the last thought in Rose's mind was of the accidental kiss and the feeling she had gotten from it, puzzling over what that feeling meant before falling asleep.


	6. Second Lesson

Chapter 6 - Second Lesson

A week later, and Rose was still trying to put the memory and confused feelings for Scorpius and the accidental kiss. She thought today might do it, the second lesson for them to become animagus. They had all balanced the books she had given them with their homework and managed to read the first two chapters in two of the three books.

Again they stood in front of the staircase up to her office and this time Alaine said the password and they went up. McGonnagal was waiting like the time before, "How much did you read of the books I gave you four?", she asked, "So I know what to go over today."

Scorpius spoke up, "We all managed to read the first two chapters of 'How to Become an Animagus' and 'What You Need to Know to be a Animagus' and the first chapter of '100 things You Need to be an Animagus'."

The stern headmistress nodded, "So you all know the basics what the first steps are to be an animagus?"

"Yes Headmistress", the four chorused.

She nodded, "Good. Today I would like you to being to learn to meditate, and in doing so be able to see your animal form."

The four nodded as well and all sat on the ground, waiting for her to explain on how to go through the meditation process. They didn't have to wait long, as soon as they all sat she began, "I want you to all close your eyes and look deep inside yourselves and imagine yourselves free and without the restrictions of human form. Imagine yourself wild and primal, your animistic side. Now try to see that form's shape, the shape of what your animagus is."

They all tried this, tried to do what she said, but all had strained faces and McGonnagal's next explanation was that you needed to be relaxed to find it.

* * *

Rose took a deep calming breath and slowly tuned out the world until she only paid attention to herself and then tried do as instructed and looked inside herself and tried to imagine herself free, without the confines of her everyday life, only guided by animal instincts and needs. Slowly, she began to _feel_ free, though thoughts of Scorpius still chased her. She tried to cut that off as she tried to imagine that form of her inner animal. A blurred shape came to her mind and slowly became less and less blurred till she could see the shape. Her eyes snapped open.

"I can see it!", she cried out, a few seconds before Scorpius yelled, "I know what I am!"

McGonnagal smiled at the two cleverest students in her school, "What are you? Rose, you share first while Albus and Alaine keep trying. Then Scorpius."

Rose grinned and stated, "A cheetah."

McGonnagal nodded and turned to the blonde Slytherin, "And you, Scorpius?"

"A clouded leopard, Ma'am.", he answered politely, grinning at Rose.

That grin made her heart flutter in a way that confused her, that had never before happened, but could think about it as McGonnagal spoke, "We still have an hour left in our lesson, so I suggest you read the books I gave you for the rest of the time while Albus and Alaine attempt to find their forms still."

Rose and Scorpius nodded and opened their books, talking excitedly in low voices about their animagus forms while they read. They were both big cats, ones with quite beautiful coats in fact. Neither of theirs' was native to this area though, so if they thought about going around a muggle area in this form, they would have to be very careful not to be seen.

* * *

All too soon, the hour had passed and the lesson ended. Albus and Alaine, to their annoyance, still hadn't seen their animagus forms, but Rose consoled them that it was something that most people couldn't do their first try, and she and the blonde had only been able to due to their high ability in magic.

They were still sore about it, but let it drop, promising the former Gryffindor Head of House that they would try to meditate and find their form in the little spare time they had.

The four made their way back to their dorms, heading again to Ravenclaw to drop off the girls, Albus and Alaine kissing goodnight once more, while Rose, still confused from the accidental kiss on the first day of school, gave Scorpius an awkward, but friendly hug and a grin at the achievement they had gotten today.

They said their goodbyes and Rose and Alaine tiredly dragged themselves up to the dorm and Scorpius and Albus went their separate ways to their common rooms and into their beds where they instantly fell asleep.

* * *

In Rose's dream that night a cheetah with her eyes staring at her, curled up against a clouded leopard with clear gray eyes, Scorpius's eyes. They looked content and friendly, and when she woke up, her feelings for her best friend were even more confused than when she had fallen asleep. Though an outcome was clear for the feelings when she sorted them out, she was slowly, or not so slowly, falling for the blonde.


	7. Confusion Causing Feelings

**(A/N: I edited the last paragraph of chapter 5 a bit, if you feel the need to check that out, but everything should make enough sense without you doing that if you don't wish to.)**

Chapter 7 - Confusion Causing Feelings

Several weeks passed; Albus and Alaine had seen their animagus forms, Albus was a dog, a golden retriever to be exact. Alaine, on the other hand, was a red wolf. The four were all making progress towards transforming, and steadily reading through the books.

One thing, however, wasn't changing; Rose's confusing feelings towards her best friend. Though they were becoming less confusing each day, what was replacing the confusion was fear. Was she really falling for the blonde? What would he think if he found out? Would he freak out and stop being friends with her, or feel so awkward around her after that they never interacted? Her emotions were rioting inside of her, invisible to everyone else. Or so she thought.

* * *

Scorpius had seen as plain as day the past few weeks that Rose seemed to be feeling awkward giving him the normally friendly and warm hugs they had been sharing the past seven years. He wondered what was going on with her, and hoped whatever it was would be resolved soon.

He missed the contact with his best friend of a simple hug and friendly kisses on the cheek, things he had be valuing since he was a fourth year. That was the year a fourteen-year-old Scorpius had realized he was in love with the young Weasely. As cliché as it sounded, it was true. He was in love with his best friend, the daughter of two of his father's school rivals, and had been for 3 long years.

After another awkward feeling hug before they headed to class that morning Scorpius decided to try to figure out about when things became so weird between them. That is what he spent Ancient Runes doing, thinking back. It didn't take long for him to realize it began the day after Rose had accidentally kissed him. Had she been so grossed out by it that it affected every hug they had made since? Or did it have to do with a much more hopeful option, that the shock of the kiss had left her questioning herself, and the result of this being the awkward hugs that were being exchanged.

God, how he hoped it was the second option, hoped with every fiber in his being. Though, if it wasn't the second, he hoped that it was something her hadn't thought of, because if it was the first, he might actually die of humiliation and heartbreak.

* * *

Unlike their love-blinded best friends, Albus and Alaine saw exactly what was going on. Something had happened between them and now Rose was noticing that she in love with the Slytherin. They had known for years that Scorpius was in love with the redheaded Ravenclaw. Now, the issue the couple faced was getting the other two to see that they loved each other.

This is what they were currently doing, sitting next to each other in class whispering ideas to get their friends together.

"Lock them up in a broom closet?", Albus suggested.

Alaine laughed, "That might have worked for us when they tried to get us together 5th year, love, but I don't think it would work for them. Plus, they'd hex us as soon as they got out."

Albus grinned at the memory momentarily, but then frowned again while he thought, "Then what can we do? It's not like we can just tell them they love each other."

Slowly a grin formed on Alaine's face, "No, but we _can_ tell them we know that they love the other and try to give them tips on how to get the other one to date them."

Albus grinned and kissed his girlfriend when the teacher's back was turned, "There's that Ravenclaw mind that I love so much!"

Alaine laughed at her boyfriend's statement and gave him another quick kiss, before turning her attention back to the front of the room for the lesson and Albus did the same.


	8. The Plan Begins

Chapter 8 - The Plan Begins

A day later, Rose was in her dorm getting ready to head to bed, braiding her hair to keep it from being to difficult to manage in the morning, when Alaine plopped down on her bed. Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend, she hands still braiding her hair, "Something you need to say, Alai?", she questioned, calling her friend the nickname only she was allowed to use, "The last time you perched on my bed like that was when you admitted that you liked Al."

Alaine flushed at the memory, but kept the plan in mind as she replied, "Nothing really, just wanted to talk about your little crush on a certain blonde Slytherin."

Rose's hands stilled in making the braid as her jaw fell slightly at the statement, but she quickly shut her mouth and went back to her braid, turning slightly from her friend to avoid looking straight at her, "I'm don't have a clue what you're talking about", she said. It might have sounded truthful, if not for the slight waver in her voice.

Alaine smirked, she had her friend trapped, "Oh come on, give me credit. I'm a Ravenclaw, I know my friends, and something changed between you and Scorpius and the next day you were acting different to him. Like I used to act to Albus before you and Scorpius shoved me and him in a closet for a long Saturday.", she gave a friend a meaningful look after the mention of the closet.

Rose flushed scarlet and let her hands fall from her finished braid, muttering, "So maybe I do, so what? I'm just Rosie to him, the girl who let him sit with her first year when his father thought and told him that I would probably hate him. He just sees me as his bushy, ginger haired best friend, almost his sister."

Alaine stood up, hands on hips, and scolded her friend to her oblivious surprise, "That is not the Rose Weasely I know talking! Where's that inherited braveness you got from your Gryffindor family members! And your mother's brains as well, a blind man could see that Scorpius does _not_ look at you in a sisterly way, nor in a way normal best friends see each other. I think he feels the same for you as you do for him, so tomorrow you are going to go confess to him, alright!"

Rose stood their baffled, but nodded, "If you think so, yeah, I guess I could. If you're wrong I could always pass it off as a joke."

Alaine grinned, "There's the Rose I know, brave and always thinking."

Rose laughed at her friend, "Oh go to sleep you, we have classes in the morning."

Alaine nodded and the two climbed into their beds and Rose extinguished the light in the room with a quiet "Nox".

* * *

Earlier that day Albus had carried out his half during one of the classes he and Scorpius shared, Herbology. They were doing review today, so Albus stood and talked to Scorpius the hour of their lesson.

"So", Albus said, confronting his friend, "How long have you been in love with my cousin?"

Scorpius's head wrenched his way so quickly, shock written in his eyes, that Albus was concerned that he might get whiplash. Then he looked down, as if embarrassed, "How long have you known?", was his muttered reply, not even bothering to deny it.

Albus grinned, "Since soon after you and Rose got me and Alaine together, after I wasn't distracted by my own worries I saw it pretty clearly. I think everyone besides her have known it for years."

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck, clearly shaken that he was that easy to read about something he thought he had hidden rather well, "It's been since fourth year.", he admitted quietly. Albus nodded and Scorpius questioned, wincing as he did so, "And, Ron? Do you think he knows?"

Albus chuckled, "I think he does, he's just in denial about the whole thing. The family's had bets on when you'd get together for years. Uncle George started it, of course, and even Aunt Hermione has some Galleons in there."

Scorpius raised a brow, "Hermione, Rose's mom? She participated and didn't shut it down?" Suddenly Scorpius seemed to realize something, "Wait, you guys think that we'll end up together, that means she likes me too?"

Albus nodded with a smirk, "I think she just realized it recently, but she's loved you for years, Scorp. If you get together this month, I think it's Uncle Charlie that wins."

A grin tugged at the blonde's lips, "I think Charlie's going to win, then, because I'm going to ask her out for the next Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow after breakfast, Animagus training can wait a week."

Albus gave his friend a friendly slap on the back, "Good for you, I would wish you luck, but I doubt you'll need it."

Scorpius gave the Gryffindor a manly hug, "Thanks mate, I'd still be floundering without you, without hope that my feelings would ever be returned."

Albus nodded in acknowledgement to his friend's thanks, "No problem, I want to see my best friend and cousin happy, that's all."

Herbology soon ended and the two boys trudged back up to the school, Scorpius with a much lighter heart and Albus with his work complete.


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9 - Confessions

The next morning, Rose put extra care into her appearance in preparation. She tamed her hair more than she normally would, put on her best school robes, and even dabbed a bit of makeup onto her face before heading to breakfast, nerves and excitement pulling at her emotions. Should she not go through with it? What if he laughed at her? Every step she took towards the Great Hall only increased her silent fears and allowed more to appear.

By the time she got to the hall, they almost suffocated her, but everything vanished besides the love she held for Scorpius as she reached the Great Hall and found the Slytherin resting on the door casually, his hair falling in his face in such a way that her heart clenched. A wide grin broke across her face as she closed the distance between them.

Alaine, who had been walking with her the entire way, walked past her into the hall with a wink, and Rose was dimly aware that she sat with a smirking Albus at Gryffindor table before her attention refocused on Scorpius.

"Morning," she greeted in a soft voice.

* * *

Scorpius was a bundle of nerves as he leaned against the door to the Great Hall. He knew he looked calm and almost casual on the outside, a teaching that Draco had learned as a child that he actually agreed with and taught to his own son.

But, it seemed that when Rose entered his line of sight that every bad, unsure emotion disappeared and was replaced by love, hope, and joy. He grinned as he took in her carefully put together form, it seemed like she had put more effort into getting ready this morning, though to him she always looked beautiful. Maybe Albus and Alaine had planned this, telling both of them to get up the nerve to confess to each other in case one lost their nerve.

A thrill ran through him at the grin she bestowed him with, "Morning", he heard her greet in a soft voice.

His own smile widened as the space between them was narrowed, "Morning Rose," he stated, "Lovely morning, don't you think? Almost as lovely as you." He had no clue where that last bit came from, but he must have been right in stating it as a blushed crept up Rose's pale cheeks.

"I disagree with you on the topic of me being lovely, but it is a fine morning.", she stated, her voice wavering just slightly.

Scorpius smiled still at his friend, "Well, we'll have to agree to disagree, because I do find you lovely. But, there is something I have to tell you besides informing your loveliness."

Rose looked a mixture of excited and nervous at that, "Oh?", she questioned, her voice coming out an higher octave than usual, "And what is that? Because I to have something to confess."

Scorpius took a deep breath, and let in flow out, "I've liked you since our fourth year Rose, and finally just got the courage to tell you about it. If I haven't just made a fool of myself and ruined our friendship, would you like to go out together our next Hogsmeade visit?"

All the air seemed to leave Rose as she looked at him, her bright blue eyes shining as she said, in the same soft voice she had early greeted him in, "I've personally just recently discovered the depth of my own feelings for you, and would love to go with you to Hogsmeade. "

Scorpius quickly crossed the left over space between them and crushed her to him in a hug that was not the friendly sort they had been taking part in since first year, but more the type of hug that Albus and Alaine took part in, a hug filled with the love that had been repressed for all too many years.

But, they did not kiss, silently agreeing that their first kiss, together and first kiss ever, would take place at a more special, more romantic time. They did, however, walk into the Great Hall, hand in hand, and sat to eat together at Ravenclaw table.

When they entered, the room went silent, all eyes fixed on their joined hands. Then, a loud cheer echoed through the hall as most of the students, and staff, yelled their support of the couple they had been waiting to happen for years. The students that didn't cheer were the ones that wished to have Rose or Scorpius to themselves. The boys glared at Scorpius with building rage, and the girls, mostly at Slytherin Table, sent Rose looks of spite, jealousy, and malice.

* * *

Various handing of money over to others occurred for much of the rest of the day, the winners of the various bets smirking, while the losers scowled and grumped about with lighter pockets. Owls the next day came streaming in with owed Galleons and a letter to Rose and Scorpius from Hermione, who as always knew everything, even before it was told to her. Both letters sent her congratulations on their new relationship, and cautionary words of about telling Ron when he was in a very good mood, least he blow up on Scorpius and try to kill him. She also sent an invitation to have the Malfoy's over for Christmas at the Weasely house.

Rose, still in the daze of happiness that follows a new relationship, sent her mother back a letter, with Scorpius's approval, inviting both of her parents to met them that next Hogsmeade weekend, when they were to go out on their date, to the Three Broomsticks so to tell them. Scorpius sent the same letter to his parents. They knew that it would be a mad house within their families (mostly Ron) with the news of their relationship, but they were happy and in love, and that was all that mattered to them.


	10. Hogsmeade Weekend

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been busy with life. I'll be updating more often though, don't you worry! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 - Hogsmeade Weekend

Today was Rose and Scorpius's date, and Rose couldn't be more excited… or nervous.

She was standing in front of her bed in despair, every pair of muggle clothing torn out of her trunk and strewn across it. Alaine was watching from across the room, amused, "Do you want my help picking something out?", she finally offered.

Rose turned to her, her eyes hopeful, "Please?", she asked, "I just can't find anything dressy enough for a date, but casual enough to not automatically clue my dad in."

Alaine nodded and within a minute, she had something for Rose to approve. "What do you think, fit your purpose?", Alaine questioned. The outfit was rather simple, a Ravenclaw blue V-neck blouse, with a silky white undershirt and a knee-length black skirt. It was pared with a bronze pair of eagle-shaped earrings, a bronze belt, and a dark blue necklace with a bronze eagle charm hanging from it. A pair of simple blue flats completed the outfit.

"Alaine", Rose said, awed, "You are amazing." She quickly put the outfit on, then stood in front of a mirror in the corner of the room, "I don't suppose you have any hair options?", Rose asked hopefully.

Alaine laughed at her friend and quickly did her hair up in an elegant, but simple, French braid.

Rose hugged her friend, "You are a life saver!", she exclaimed, and quickly picked up her purse, navy blue with a bronze chain of course, and ran out of the common room, shouting her thanks over her shoulder.

* * *

Scorpius waited down near the doors, worried about what was taking his girlfriend so long, was she having second thoughts? These thoughts were ridiculous, he knew that, but he couldn't stop them from running amuck inside his mind.

He was dressed nicely, but not so much to arouse suspicion, for their date. He was a emerald green dress shirt with a silver tie. A pair of muggle jeans and sneakers finished his outfit, giving it the casual feel.

All his worries vanished the moment he saw his lovely Ravenclaw descending the stairs; her red hair was tied up elegantly, though not too much so, style and her clothes nearly had his eyes popping out. They were so obviously showcasing her Ravenclaw status, and the navy blue of her shirt brought out her sapphire eyes. In short, she was more beautiful than he had even seen her, which was difficult to do, because she was always beautiful to him, even in ragged muggle sweats.

"You look gorgeous, love.", he complimented, going to link their arms. He watched with a touch of amusement as a faint blush dusted her cheeks as she muttered her thanks.

He led her down to the carriages, helping her into one as they started to roll down the hill towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius stood in front of the Three Broomsticks and Rose had never been so scared in her life. Scorpius, being the amazing friend, and boyfriend, he was seemed to sense this and gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze before they stepped into restaurant and to the table where Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Astoria were already sitting.

As was typical for their childish fathers, they were glaring at each other like the force of their gaze would enough to remove them from the room, or better yet, the earth. Rose, in an attempt to get them to stop, cleared her throat.

Automatically Ron turned to pay attention to her, as it was something her mother had done many a time during their years of friendship and marriage to signal her desire for him to stop whatever stupid thing he was doing and pay attention. He soon caught sight of Scorpius, standing a bit closer to Rose than he should, and redirected his glare to the son of his childhood enemy.

"Dad", Rose said, trying to once again redirect her father's attention, "Can you make room for me and Scorp to sit please?"

Ron shuffled down the booth a little, just enough to make room for Rose, but not Scorpius. With a long-suffering sigh Rose sat and Astoria elbowed her husband to scoot, and he did so.

Now that everyone was sitting, Rose quickly got the attention of he barmaid and ordered her a Scorpius butterbeers. While waiting Rose announced, "Scorp and I have something to say once our butterbeers get here, and I will not make a peep of what it is until they get here."

Of course, Hermione and Astoria knew what Rose had to say and smiled across the table at each other, Draco had a feeling of what it was, and was somewhat pleased, knowing of his son's long crush on Rose, but slightly annoyed at the possibility of having to deal more often with a stuck-in-Hogwarts-opinions Ron. Ron, being Ron, had no clue what was going on and barely restrained himself from bugging his daughter to tell him, knowing with her being so much like her mother; it would be a futile effort. The woman in his life were simply too stubborn to give in, even when he begged and pleaded. He knew Rose wouldn't tell until she was ready to.

After what seemed like an hour to the nervous couple, but was only a minute or two, the butterbeers reached them and Rose took a sip to fortify herself for what she was about to say, knowing that her father was about to cause a huge scene. She took a deep breath and Scorpius took her hand in his for a moment, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand comfortingly. That was what it took her to stand, bringing Scorpius up with her, he dropping her hand as soon as she moved, "I know some of you are going to be shocked and maybe angry at this, but some of you will hopefully be fine with it… Scorpius and me are dating."

Ron acted as predicted, jumping out of his chair in outrage and bellowing so loud the entire village could hear, "YOU ARE DATING THAT SLYTHERIN, A MALFOY; A FORMER DEATH EATER'S SON!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband, hissing quietly, "He makes her happy, I can see this. If you continue to hurt our daughter by holding on to old, out-of-date prejudices, you will be on the couch tonight and every night until Rose and Hugo come back home for the summer."

Ron gulped and looked at his daughter, seeing her retrained tears glinting in her eyes, an effect of his insulting words to her boyfriend, who he could suddenly see, she cared about quite a bit, maybe even loved him. He felt horrible instantly and muttered an apology to Rose and the Malfoy's.

With that out of the way, Rose and Scorpius waited with held breath for the Malfoy's reaction. It didn't take long for a happy grin to stretch across Astoria's face, and a nod signaling her approval, letting them breath a _little_ easier. But, not a lot, as they still waited for Draco's reaction.

Several endless seconds passed, and Draco began to slowly stand. The nervousness inside the couple had reached it's peak as Draco opened his mouth to speak, but were quickly reassured by his words. "Well, I've known for years that my son had a crush on the lovely Rose, and I'm glad he finally gathered the courage to tell her about it, I'm happy with this as long as Scorpius still is."

Scorpius and Rose grinned, and stated their thanks for their approval. They then asked to be allowed to leave so they could get on with their date, which the parents agreed to with a chuckle.

* * *

Scorpius and Rose were laughing as they ran out of the Three Broomsticks, big grins resting on both their faces. Hand in hand, they rushed to Honeydukes, one of their favorite places to visit on Hogsmeade weekends.

They entered; their cheeks flushed a faint pink from the chill outside and made their way first to the sugar quills, as Scorpius had a slight addiction to them, and Rose liked them as well. After grabbing a handful each, they picked out a few chocolate frogs and other bits and pieces of their favorites, getting a box of Every Flavor Beans to share. Scorpius offered to pay from the both of them, and then they went on their way to the next place, a little restaurant that was a favorite among the couples that didn't like the frilliness of Madam Puddifoot's. They ate a simple lunch, paying more attention to their new relationship and the love held for each other than their food.

All too soon they had to leave, the carriages were about to head back to the school. So, they climbed in one and cuddled inside until they reached Hogwarts. Scorpius helped Rose out of the carriage and walked her back to Ravenclaw Tower, giving her a hug, and kissing her cheek before muttering their goodnights, before he headed back to his dungeon dorms.

Both seventh years fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces and content love filling their hearts.


	11. Another Lesson Day

Chapter 11 – Another Lesson day

Two weekends after Rose and Scorpius' date it was another lesson day, and the four were making large amounts of progress. As all of them had found what they could turn into, they had begun to learn how to turn into their animagus. This took massive amounts of concentration, much more so than finding the animal, and they had to sit in total silence and relaxation to be able to even get part of their animal. But, McGonagall had them, when they found out their animagus forms, research all about them to better understand to make for easier transformation.

Rose, of course, read everything she could find about cheetahs, as well as asking her mother to send her some books about them. She read through them as only a Ravenclaw could, spending most of her time in her dorms before sleep and after her homework was through reading through as much as she could. Alaine was much the same about information on red wolves. Scorpius was also reading a ton about his form of a clouded leopard, not to the intensity of the Ravenclaw girls, of course, and only Albus wasn't searching high and low for information on golden retrievers, instead taking his time and digesting his research in smaller, bite sized portions. He still knew more about the animal that a person who owned them as a pet might, though.

Today they were going to practice turning, though McGonagall made it clear that no one would likely actually fully turn today. It was similar to the process of finding their animal in the first place, meditation, but this time focusing on the aspects of the animal, and nothing else breaking their concentration. Because of the higher level of concentration needed for this first turn, she had them set up with small bubbles of _Muffliato _so to block out the noise of the others.

An hour later cheetah ears appeared on Rose's head and her eyes snapped open at the feeling, her hand going to touch the soft cat ears. She looked at the headmistress, a content, successful smile on her face and was shocked to see a smile of approval on the stern woman's face. She was motioned to go out of the room to be spoken with on her success.

But, just as she stood, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a clouded leopard's tail appearing out of her boyfriend's back. His eyes, like her's had, popped open, he smiled in joy in this partial transformation, and his tail began to lash in his joy. Her heart constricted, her mind flashing back to that dream she had what felt like a life time ago, her animagus and his curled up together and she felt a rush of affection towards him, so much that it surprised her, and she blushes faintly.

McGonagall motioned for him to come too, and they entered the next room, which was more cozy than the office, filled with personal furnishings and a warm fire. The two cat animagus gazed around the room curiously, Scorpius' tail still lashing and Rose's ears twitching. Their attention was brought back to the stern ex-professor as she cleared her throat, "You two have made partial transformations, a incredible achievement so early into this, it does get easier the more partials, and more, well, parts, you can get. You now know how it feels to have those now, so you can concentrate on them while trying to form everything else."

They nodded in understanding, going back out to the room to continue trying to change. The tail and ears faded off the two as they returned to their private bubbles of silence. A few minutes later, unknown to them, Alaine was lead out with the eyes of a red wolf, given the same speech they had gotten. A minute after she returned, Albus had gained a golden retriever's snout and was also told the same thing. By the end of the last two hours of the lesson, Rose had gained, in addition to her ears, the eyes of the cheetah, tail, and a single paw replacing her right hand. Scorpius had figured out how to change his ears, a back paw, and the fur of a clouded leopard, as well as the tail he had gathered earlier. Albus had gotten a hold on all the paws, in addition to the snout of the retriever and Alaine had found out she could produce the teeth of the red wolf, and the claws to add to the eyes.

When they were dismissed, the boys walked their girlfriends back to their dorm as always, Ablus kissing Alaine goodnight, while Scorpius and Rose hugged, Rose kissing him on the cheek before returning to their own common rooms, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Another dream about Rose and Scorpius is their aniamgus forms danced in her head as she slept, enhanced by the partial transformations of that day. She slept with a small smile, sometimes making the purring sound that cheetahs make when content **(A/N:They do indeed purr, I looked it up) **as the dream continued. Her love for Scorpius filled even her dreams.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this again! School's been busy, as has life. I promise to ****_try_**** to update more often! Hope you liked the chapter though, and that it was worth the wait!**


	12. Before Christmas Break

Chapter 12 - Before Christmas Break

Rose and Scorpius were hanging out, without Albus and Alaine, in the Room of Requirement early in December, they were on a casual date, nothing formal, just sitting on a Ravenclaw blue loveseat the room had created, talking quietly. Rose was leaning on Scorp's shoulder a contented smile on her face, and their joined hands lay in his lap.

Rose was pondering the upcoming Christmas Break, she hadn't forgotten that her mother had extended an invitation to the Malfoy's to join them for the holiday, but Rose wasn't sure what her father's reaction would be to that. But, she also didn't know what her boyfriend's family did for the holiday, so she asked, "What do you guys normally do for Christmas?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Honestly, not much. We mostly celebrate by ourselves, just the 3 of us. Some of the best parts of the hoiday is when I go to visit Al, and owls from you, and when you all gather at the Burrow when I'm visiting."

Rose grinned, "Well, this holiday promises to be better for you. When my mum owled me when we started dating, she mentioned an invite for you and your family to spend it with us."

His gray eyes brightened to a silvery color, "Really? That'd be amazing! And we wouldn't have to be apart for those long weeks!"

She nodded excitedly, ""I know! If you owl your parents to ask, I'll comfirm the offer still stands with my mum."

It was his turn to nod, "I'll do it before classes tomorrow, for sure", he couldn't control himself as a wide smile, filled with white teeth, stretched across his face, "This is going to be the best holiday I've ever had, being with you."

She blushed faintly at the way he said that last statement, "Oh, it'll be my best too. Though I have to warn you, it gets a bit crazy at my place around Christmas, and my father promises to be moody with you and your dad there... I don't know why he can't grow up.", she grumbled.

Scorpius shrugged, "I know that he never forgave my father for being on Voldemort's side during the war, but he didn't want to. He was protecting his family, just like your dad was protecting his."

She nodded, " I know Scorp... Trust me, I know. For ever anti-Malfoy rant I've ever heard, I've heard 5 'be yourself'' lectures from my mum," she shook her head with a sigh, "Can we talk about something else, please? We're on a _date_ I don't want to talk about my childish dad or my mum.

Scorpius chuckled at his girlfriend, "Of course we can talk about something different, love. Anything you want to talk about in particular?"

She smiled at his laugh, content from where she leaned on him, kissing his cheek softly with a faint blush, "No, not really," she admitted, "I have no clue what to talk about."

Scorpius laughed again, "I figured as much. How about we talk about our progress on the animagus transformation?"

She nodded and the next half an hour they talked about their progress, before it came close to curfew and Scorpius lead her to Ravenclaw Tower. Instead of the normal hug and kiss to the cheek he would have normally given her as a way of saying goodnight, he locked his eyes on her lips and slowly neared them, pausing for just a moment, silently asking permission.

Rose's heart leapt at the feeling of his lips, just a breath away from her own. In response to his silent question, she crossed the miniscule gap between their lips and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and slow, gentle and the prefect first kiss. It conveyed with a word the love they felt for each other, though they had not said the words aloud yet. After a few endless moments they broke apart, staring into each others' eyes as they whispered their hushed goodnights. Rose headed up to her bed, and Scorpius down to the Slytherin dungeons to his own dorm, and as both feel asleep that night, a replay of that kiss was a main feature in her dreams.

**A/N: Was that a okay first kiss? I honestly wouldn't have any idea, as I've never kissed anybody. XD Review with your thoughts on this small, but somewhat important chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Together for the Holiday

Chapter 13 - Together for the Holiday

Hermione had told Rose that, yes, the offer to have the Malfoy's over for Christmas still stood. She also told her that if her father whined too much, he was told in advance he'd be sleeping on the couch. The Malfoy's, on their part, agreed that spending the holidays with the Weasely's was a great idea, though it was admitted that if Ron started anything, Draco _would_ retaliate. This, of course, was the best they were going to get out of their families.

It was Christmas now and Scorpius and his parents had arrived at their home the night before, Scorpius was staying in the guest room next to Hugo's room where Albus and James stayed when the Potter's came over, and Astoria and Draco in the one at the end of the hall, where Ginny and Harry usually stayed. Of course, Draco was not let in on that fact. Alaine was staying at Al's place and the Potter's and her would be over for Christmas dinner. But, it was morning at the moment and they were opening presents.

From her parents, Rose got a few fictional books written by muggles, a few seasons of DVDs of shows on muggle television she liked **(A/N: Doctor Who and Sherlock anyone?). **Hugo got her a book about cheetahs, to study for her animagus transformation, and surprisingly the Malfoy's had gotten her something, a gold bracelet with a cheetah pendent hanging from it. The presents from her fellow Ravenclaw's were there too, books of various types along with teasing letters of Scorpius's room only being a few doors away from her own, letters she refused to read aloud no matter how her father whined. Presents from the rest of the Weasely, and the Potter, families would be personally delivered. Finally was her present from Scorpius. She held her breath as a small box was given to her by her loving boyfriend, a ring box. She opened it slowly, revealing a beautiful ring with a large sapphire with a 'R' engraved into it.

"It's a muggle promise ring, if you would accept it", Scorpius whispered quietly, "Sort of like a engagement ring, except for people who aren't ready to take that step yet, like we aren't, but wishing to express their love for the other just the same, sort of just a precursor to one."

Rose, with tears rolling down her face, just silently hugged Scorpius tightly, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek before she finally managed to croak out, "I love it.. And you."

Scorpius smiled, relieved, and hugged her back just as tightly, "I love you too, Rose."

Hermione got a book from Ron, and one from Hugo, while Rose got her mother a book titled 'How to make sense of Quidditch for Women', which got a laugh out of her mother while Ron pouted. And all three Malfoy's got her a joint gift of a first edition of Hogwarts: a History.

Ron got a ticket to see the Cannons from his wife, a chocolate frog card of himself from Hugo, and a chocolate card frog of Viktor Krum from his smirking daughter. His daughter's boyfriend gave him a poster signed by the players on the Cannons' team. The Malfoy's apologized for not getting him anything because they didn't know what to get, which he responded to being okay with.

Hugo got a ticket to the same game as his dad from his mother, a book about the team from his sister, a mini Gryffindor sword from his father, a rare chocolate frog card from Scorp, and the Malfoy's again apologized for not knowing what to get him.

The Malfoy's got an invitation to return to the house every Christmas from Hermione, and a reluctant Ron, Astoria got a elegant silver necklace with a green snake pendant from Rose, while she gave Draco a sugar quill, fro lack of other ideas, as she knew from his son that he loved them as much as he did. Hugo got them nothing, not knowing what they would want, while their son gave them a copy of the dairy of Slytherin that he had found in the school library.

Finally, it was Scorpius's turn. From his parents he got a copy of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's true account about the war, from Hugo a toy, not painful, bludger to practice with, from Hermione and Ron, jokingly, at least on Hermione's part, a book about how not to anger the parents of one's loved one. Then was the gift from Rose, a beautiful paining she had made herself with the help of magic of a cheetah with her eyes curled up with clouded leopard with his eyes under a clear evening sky, the only thing marring the view of the stars being a trees that surrounded them. He gave his girlfriend a kiss in thanks for the beautiful painting.

Then came Christmas lunch, which was filled with good cheer, and it even seemed Ron was getting used to the Malfoy's presence. Rose and Scorpius, of course, held hands under the table throughout the meal, and both parents turned a blind eye to it, though a small smile played on both Hermione and Astoria's lips. When the meal finally ended, the Malfoy's went home, but not without the invitation to come back for new year's, which they accepted. Rose and Scorpius kissed goodbye, neither wanting him to leave. But, he had t and soon followed his parents out the Floo. Rose sighed sadly and went up to her room, already planning on sending a letter to her boyfriend, missing him even after the 30 seconds he had been gone.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Scorpius was much the same, he headed straight to his room and began writing. Both families knew as they watched their children disappear, that this was going to be a long break for both of their children.

**(A/N: SOOO sorry about the wait, been busy with school and stuff.. I know it's not a good excuse, but I'll try to post sooner next time!)**


	14. First Hogsmeade Weekend of the New Year

Chapter 14 - First Hogsmeade Weekend of the New Year

The teens parents were right, the break was hard on both of them. Even inviting the Malfoy's over again on New Year's, and Scorpius visiting almost daily while Hugo, Rose, Hermione, and Ron all staying at the Burrow for the rest of break didn't all the new couple to feel like they had enough time together. Thankfully, they were back in school again _and_ it was their first Hogsmeade weekend of the new year, a second date for the two. After how their first date began, they decided to avoid the Three Broomsticks for a bit, instead going to Honeyduke's the restock their supply of their favorite treats. After that, they picked up a few new quills and new ink to last them till hopefully the end of the school year, and finally then did they go to have a nice lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

Each ordered a butterbeer to drink, before ordering their food. They spend the time while waiting for their food comfortably talking, and excited for their next Animagus lesson, both could now manage at least half transformations and Albus and Alaine weren't far behind. Though, their friends were the last thing on their mind as they became absorbed in each other.

The moment was shattered somewhat when their drinks and food were brought to them, Rose thanking the woman before turning back to her boyfriend. They smiled as they ate, Scorpius feeding Rose a bite or two of his food every once in a while, a feeling of love surrounding them and making them feel like they were the only ones in the restaurant, or possibly in the whole world.

In reality, of course, they knew that the area was crowded with their fellow students and Albus and Alaine were somewhere around the village. All the same, at that moment, the only important beings were each other.

The adult patrons gave the two odd looks the entire time, obviously stunned to see a Weasely and Malfoy so very in love, a Daily Prophet article proclaiming the couple was sure to be on the front page by the end of the week. Though none noticed the promise ring glimmering on Rose's finger. Though once the article came out, Rose would end up contacting her Aunt Luna to have the Quibbler produce the true story, complete with a picture with them gazing at each other with clear love in their eyes and the ring on display.

After the Three Broomsticks, the two went to a few more shops before meeting up with their friends and heading back to Hogwarts, content and more in love than ever. At least, that was how they were planning to end the day. Several people, it seemed, had other plans.

As they began to look for Albus and Alaine, their way was blocked by several admires each had picked up over the years, people who wanted them for themselves. For Scorpius there was 3 girls from Slytherin that believed that a Malfoy should marry someone of his "standing", aka pureblood girls who's mothers had wanted his father when they were in Hogwarts. There was also a few Ravenclaws from Rose's dorm who had had crushes on him for a long time, especially in the past few years when he got more and more muscular.

Then there were the men who had followed Rose around with puppy-dog eyes since third year. A few Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws made up that group. She had gone on a few pity dates with a few of them in fourth and fifth year. None lasted longer than the first date, because they honestly just bored her by talking about only their interests, or had habits that made her sick, or even said things that insulted her.

These two groups must have got together and plotted to get the people they believed should be with them. Rose and Scorpius drew their wands and Rose raised an eyebrow, calling out the ones she had gone on dates with, "Kyle, Robert, Shaun. What do you think you're doing?"

The three went all googly-eyed for a moment at being called out, and in the pause Scorpius muttered to her, "Are the ones you went on a few dates with a couple years ago? The ones who you couldn't stand?"

She gave a small nod and murmured back, "They would be the ones, apparently they didn't get the memo that I hated every moment of the dates with them."

Scorpius snorted, just as one of the boys, the one Rose called Shaun, regained their composure, "Showing you, lovely Rose, that any one of us is better for you than that _Slytherin_ and death eater's son."

A few of the girls hissed at that statement and Rose stiffened, "Draco Malfoy was forced by his father into being a death eater, if you knew the man, you would know he didn't want to serve Voldemort any more than any sane person did, and he still regrets _every moment of it._"

The boys took a step back and Scorpius sneered in a typical Malfoy way, calling out the Slytherin girls, "Helen, Florence, Phoebe. I thought you three were more intelligent than this, I've been ignoring your attentions for years, especially since I fell in love with Rose in fourth year. Everyone in the school can see that we're happy. Why can't you see it and leave me alone? I'm no more interested in a pureblood marriage than my father, or most Weasleys are."

"That's a lie Scorpy!", cried out a simpering girl, Florence, daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Adrian Pucey, "She's given you a love potion all those years! Otherwise you wouldn't say such things! And you would love one of us, not than half-blood."

Scorpius's eyes changed in color as they did when he was this angry, to a color that seemed icy and cold, "Do not _dare_ insult Rose. You say _one more_ bad thing about her and you'll regret that you ever met me, Florence Pucey."

Her eyes went wide and helpless, causing his eye to twitch, it irritated him to see her act so innocent when he knew she was anything but, "Get out of my sight, all of you. Any who refuse will meet my wand and see why I'm only behind Rose in all classes."

The girls all fled, but the boys paused until Rose said in a cool voice, "Leave, now. None of you are half the man Scorpius is."

Emotionally exhausted, the two quickly found Albus and Aline and headed back to Hogwarts, Scorpius's arms around Rose's waist the entire way back.


	15. Valentine's Day

Chapter 15 - Valentine's Day

Then it was Valentine's Day, and the incident at Hogsmeade the month before all but forgotten. Both woke up excited this morning, it was the holiday all about love, teachers wouldn't be bothering to try and teach on such a day where love filled the air more than usual, so classes were canceled. They could spend the whole day together, and with Albus and Alaine if they chose so.

But, in the back of their minds they both feared if the incident from Hogsmeade would be repeated, and their "fangirls/fanboys" would make themselves present, and incredibly annoying while trying to vie for their attention.

They met with a quick kiss in front of the Great Hall and walked in together, sitting at Ravenclaw table, was they had recently since the Slytherin girls became all too clingy and desperate for comfort. Alaine had taken to eating at Gryffindor with Albus, so they could spend more time together, and also because she claimed that hanging out with Rose and Scorpius this early in the morning while both were so much more awake "disturbed her stomach" with their "overtly sweet lovey-dovey crap".

When they heard this, they just laughed and stated that Albus and Alaine were just as bad to be around, especially on a day like this. They ate breakfast in peace, until the owls come and deposited a few valentines for both of them. All were from their fanbase and stated their ever growing love for them, and listed how much better they were for them than they were for each other. They looked at each on of them in the eye, as they were looking on hopefully when the owls arrived, as they set fire to each letter, even one sent to Scorpius jokingly by Albus, filled with accurate drama of their non-existent love, he smirked at him, his eyes laughing, as he set his on fire.

After breakfast was over, they went to hang out by the lake, and exchange their gifts to each other. Rose gave Scorpius a scrapbook of them over the years, and the past few months. Pictures of them, Albus, and Alaine as first years, arms thrown across each other's shoulders, as third years going to Hogsmeade for the first time, Fourth year with a picture of him giving her a look she never understood at the time, and so ignored, but knew by heart now. Christmas this year at her house, them kissing at several places, the train ride this year, snippets from their date with them in Honeydukes, the Three broomsticks, and several other places they had visited. All pictures showing their progression from friendship to where they were now, dating and falling in love more and more each day.

Scorpius smiled sheepishly as he gave her his gift, feeling it was nothing in comparison to what she gave him. It was a jewelery box, and when she opened it she gasped. Inside was a silver necklace of two big cats, a cheetah and a clouded leopard, with gems the color of their eyes. She kissed him soundly as she threw her arms around his neck. Then she asked him to please put it on for her, and as he did, it hung there for the rest of the day and Rose knew that she would hardly ever take it off.

They spent the rest of the day just chattering, kissing, and cuddling. Around them was a bubble of magic, which no matter how their admirers tried, they could not get within 50 feet of the happy couple, no matter how much hexing and swearing they subjected the bubble to.

They finally parted that night with a goodnight kiss and longing looks, before going to their separate beds and falling asleep, their last thoughts before they drifted into dreams about each other.


End file.
